


side b; snuff

by orvynn



Series: star wars fanmixes [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Fanmix, Kylux - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 09:57:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12909546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orvynn/pseuds/orvynn
Summary: part two of two. an angsty pair of kylux playlists, composed mostly of rock and alternative.





	side b; snuff

[side b; s n u f f](http://8tracks.com/orvynn/side-b-s-n-u-f-f?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button) from [orvynn](http://8tracks.com/orvynn?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button) on [8tracks Radio](http://8tracks.com?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button).

  


_21 guns_ // **green day** // _snuff_ // **slipnot** // _makedamnsure_ // **taking back sunday** // _ball and biscuit_ // **the white stripes** // _californication_ // **red hot chili peppers** // _me and the devil_ // **the fratellis** // _drain you_ // **nirvana** // _creep_ // **radiohead** // _doomed_ // **bring me the horizon** // _lying is the most fun a girl can have without taking her clothes off_ // **panic! at the disco**


End file.
